Pepper
Pepper is a female human living on Port Coriol's dark side in the Six Top district. She is a tech expert who runs a repair shop. She is bald, as a result of growing up in a eugenics based enhanced humanity fringe society, with light, pinkish skin. The Long Way to a Small, Angry Planet Pepper is a friend of Jenks, a tech on board the ship the Wayfarer. She dabbles in the black market and helps Jenks secure a body kit for Lovey, the Wayfarers AI, whom Jenks is in love with. When Lovey is killed and has to be rebooted, Pepper agrees to help the new Lovelace (Sidra) born from the reboot, into the body kit she got for Lovey and take care of her. A Closed and Common Orbit Pepper was born as Jane 23, and raised as a slave in a factory where she was kept ignorant of the outside world and put under harsh rules at the hands of robotic "mothers." Pepper's role in the factory was to sort trash from the surrounding land fill into things that could be fixed and things that could not be fixed. Through this she learned how to handle tech. She escaped the factory at age 10 after an explosion burst a hole through the factory's wall. Pepper, curious about the sky outside as she had never seen it before, snuck out to investigate the hole with her bunk mate Jane 64. Jane 64 was apprehended (and probably killed by) a mother, while Pepper escaped into the wasteland. Pepper feels much guilt over this as it was her idea to sneak out. Pepper eventually finds an old ship with a working AI named Owl. Owl takes care of Pepper and eventually they formulate a plan together to fix Owl's ship and leave the planet. Pepper spends the next 8 years fixing the ship with junk from the surrounding junkyard, eating wild dogs, and playing Sims that Owl has stored in her memory, especially Big Bug games, which she becomes heavily attached to. As she fixes the ship, she breaks into another factory to steal fuel where she meets Blue, then Lauriel, her future partner. Lauriel also wants to leave the planet as he has been shunned by society for a speech impediment. In return for taking him with her, he gives her fuel for Owl's ship. After Owl, Pepper, and Blue leave the enhanced humanity planet, they are apprehended by the Galactic Commons and taken in as refugees. However, Pepper's ship is confiscated and Pepper loses Owl. Pepper and Blue eventually become fed up with the bureaucratic nature of their GC representatives and they run away, taking jobs on the first ship they can. During this time Pepper and Blue take their new names and become very protective of one another. The ship they work on lands in Port Coriol and they decide to stay. About 10 years later, Pepper takes in Sidra, a Lovelace model transferred into a body kit, because she feels a duty to help Sidra as an AI, Owl, raised her. During this time Owl's ship resurfaces in a museum and Sidra helps Pepper get Owl back. Category:Characters